


Демон, который танцует с нами

by Sabira



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз - один из "деток" Азазеля и его способности должны вот-вот проявиться. Но у Дитона есть план.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Демон, который танцует с нами

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо любимой Лиекке за беттинг, а чудесной претти за потрясающий арт!

  


  
  
Бобби позвонил около десяти. Скотт с полчаса назад уехал домой, и Дитон спокойно снял трубку, зная, что в клинике находится один – исключая своих четвероногих подопечных.  
  
– Ты поздно, – сказал Дитон, вспоминая часовый пояс Южной Дакоты.  
  
У Бобби почти полночь.  
  
– В такие времена некогда спать, – тяжело ответил тот. Раздался скрип – наверное, Бобби встал со стула. – Как дела в Калифорнии?  
  
– Как всегда, – Дитон опустил жалюзи и приглушил свет. Скоро здесь будет патрульная машина, зачем копам задаваться вопросами, какого черта ветеринар работает сверхурочно?  
  
– Я вот слышал другое, – голос у Бобби был уставший. – Убийства, Алан.  
  
Мало же осталось тех, кто зовет его по имени.  
  
– Проблема решена, – мягко возразил Дитон. – Ты видел газеты?  
  
– Девчонка Аржентов, – согласился Бобби. – Видел, видел. Парни беспокоятся. Мне звонили из Юты, предлагали заехать по-соседски.  
  
– Нам не нужна помощь, – вежливо произнес Дитон. – _Проблема решена_.  
  
– Прости, но я так не думаю. Было знамение.  
  
– И все-таки мы справляемся своими силами, – повторил Дитон.  
  
Бобби молчал, лампа дневного света еле слышно трещала, пробуждая застарелую головную боль. Дитон, подумав, добавил:  
  
– С мальчиком все в порядке.  
  
– Кроули ничего не знает, – с видимым облегчением отозвался Бобби. – Или не придает деткам значение, с этим поганцем не разберешь.  
  
– Поганцем? – переспросил Дитон. – Близкие же у тебя отношения с королем Ада.  
  
– Так, – шумно фыркнул Бобби. – Кто тебе рассказал?  
  
– Слухами земля полнится, – улыбнулся Дитон. – О ваших тесных взаимоотношениях гуляют… легенды.  
  
– Анекдоты.  
  
– Анекдоты, – не стал спорить Дитон.  
  
– Голову оторву паршивцам! – выругался Бобби. – Носишься с ними, вытаскиваешь их задницы из неприятностей, а они потом языком треплют.  
  
– Ты хотя бы не имеешь дел с подростками, – напомнил Дитон.  
  
– С подростками проще управляться! Посадил дома, забыл подборку порножурналов и пару энциклопедий и езжай, упокаивай очередного призрака или отрезай голову вампиру. Славное какое было времечко-то.  
  
– Этим мало порножурналов, – Дитон на мгновение представил, как подкидывает Скотту «Плейбой». – У нынешних подростков есть интернет.  
  
– Удобная штука в нашем деле, но иногда только вредит, – прокряхтел Бобби. Дитон услышал, как что-то забулькало.  
  
Бобби и его знаменитая фляжка, конечно.  
  
– Точно пацан не шалит?  
  
– Кровь спит, – успокоил его Дитон. – И, кажется, я все-таки не ошибся.  
  
– Вот как? Разве девчонка не умерла?  
  
– Всегда есть запасной вариант, – туманно сказал Дитон. – Хотя Азазель бы нас проклял. Мальчик очень силен.  
  
– Он меня беспокоит, – признался Бобби. – Слишком много смертей за короткий период.  
  
– Он не причастен ни к одной из них.  
  
– И не пытался?  
  
Дитон умолк. Лгать Бобби – последнее дело. Не лгать – вызвать ненужное беспокойство.  
  
– Я живу здесь много лет, – заговорил Дитон. – С тех пор, как он потерял мать. Иногда в нем есть… _это_ , но он держится в рамках. Я знаю людей, которые в разы агрессивнее. И гораздо более жестоки.  
  
– Не говори мне про людей, – влез Бобби. – Иногда едешь тварь убивать, а выясняешь, что чудит не запутавшаяся душа, а обычный больной ублюдок.  
  
– Все зло уничтожить невозможно, – заметил Дитон.  
  
– Я уже давно и не пытаюсь, – отозвался Бобби. – Никаких ритуалов не было? Провалов в памяти? Странного поведения?  
  
– Нет. Обычный подросток. Заботливый сын, хороший друг, в школе на приличном счету. Талантливый мальчик.  
  
– Все они _талантливые_ , – голос у Бобби опять помрачнел. – Чем его наградил Азазель?  
  
– Предвидение, – Дитон прикрыл глаза – свет фар патрульной машины проникал даже сквозь опущенные жалюзи. – Но он не развивает свой дар. У мальчика очень сильная интуиция – и все.  
  
– Пусть так и живет дальше, – одобрил Бобби. – Глядишь, вырастет обычным парнем.  
  
– Как Сэм? – не удержался Дитон.  
  
– Это не его вина.  
  
Бобби вел себя, как разбуженный не вовремя медведь-шатун, стоило кому-то тронуть братьев Винчестеров.  
  
– И это не вина Стайлза, – спокойно напомнил Дитон. – Азазель напоил его своей кровью, когда он был младенцем.  
  
– Я не виню, Алан, – по звукам, Бобби пил прямо из фляжки. – Я давно никого не виню. Но мне звонят. Задают вопросы. А у вас там чертовщина.  
  
– Оборотни, – Дитон закрыл журнал посещений, аккуратно заполненный крупным, немного детским почерком Скотта. – В собачьей драке всегда летит шерсть.  
  
– Главное, чтобы не текла человеческая кровь, – весомо сказал Бобби.  
  
Впрочем, Дитон улавливал перемену в настроении. Виски сделал свое дело.  
  
– Все убитые были теми еще подонками. А охотница заслужила свою участь.  
  
– Хорошо, коли так.  
  
Дитон ярко представил себе Бобби – в неизменной жилетке и клетчатой рубахе с засаленным воротником, кепке, сношенных джинсах и потертых армейских ботинках. Как он сидит, упираясь ногами в пыльный пол, рядом со стойкой телефонов и караулит возможные звонки недоверчивых полицейских, врачей, пожарных, рейнджеров, решивших набрать номер с врученной им фальшивой визитки.  
  
Судьба ему досталась незавидная, как и самому Дитону. Но кто-то должен выполнять грязную работу.  
  
Работенку – как выразился бы Бобби.  
  
– Мне пора запирать клинику, – Дитон проверил в кармане ключи. – И успокой парней из Юты. Бикон-Хиллз – мое дело.  
  
– Тебя еще кое-кто помнит, – хохотнул Бобби. – Надо будет нам с тобой встретиться, выпить пивка, растрясти старые кости. Мы были отличной командой.  
  
– Конечно, – согласился Дитон. Они каждый раз заканчивали беседу так. И не виделись уже пять лет. С тех пор, как Дитон переехал в Бикон-Хиллз.  
  
Тогда он впервые нарушил кодекс охотника, оставив твари жизнь. Он ехал убить ребенка, наследника Азазеля, будущего возможного принца Ада – и не смог. Он увидел заплаканного нескладного мальчика с бритой головой и цыплячьей шеей, его отца – исхудавшего, с глубокими тенями под глазами – и остался в городе, решив, что попробует найти другой способ остановить неизбежное.  
  
Не дать Стайлзу Стилински превратиться в демона, каким он обязан был стать к своему совершеннолетию. И сейчас у Дитона действительно был план и даже немного времени. Чуть больше года.  
  
О неудаче Дитон думать не хотел. Теперь, когда «деток» Азазеля поголовно уничтожили, у Стайлза не осталось конкурентов. Да и демон был хитер, он улучшал породу в каждом новом поколении. Теперь сила не утекала в землю, а переходила к оставшемуся в живых из «кладки». В год рождения Стайлза Азазель отметил семерых, а даже утроенная мощь грозила неприятностями. Если сила Стайлза вырвется наружу – кто знает, может быть, он сумеет потягаться даже с Кроули. Тот всегда был мелкой сошкой, пролезшей наверх с помощью хитрости и пронырливости. Не чета чистокровке, отобранной одним из сильнейших демонов последнего тысячелетия.  
  
Дитон снял халат, повесил его в шкафчик и выключил свет.  
  
План сработает. А если нет – убить Стайлза будет очень легко.  
  


  
  
– Тренируетесь? – Стайлз чувствовал себя немного глупо, обращаясь к обгорелой двери пустого на вид дома.  
  
Но ему было влом носиться по лесу и угадывать, куда Дерек увел своих бет.  
  
Иногда Стайлз думал, а продолжил бы Скотт упираться и отказываться присоединяться к стае, останься Эллисон в городе? Впрочем, что гадать – после похорон Кейт Арженты молча уехали, не дав дочери ни с кем попрощаться. Кажется, ее увезли к деду. Скотт потосковал две недели и, лишенный якоря, сорвался в ближайшее полнолуние. Не перехвати его вовремя Дерек – кто знает, чем бы закончилось дело.  
  
Стайлзу в ту ночь тоже тяжко пришлось. Дерек оставил его караулить Джексона. Нет, Стайлзу нравилось смотреть на Джексона в кандалах, рычащего в бессильной злобе посреди круга из рябины, – Дерек пожелал подстраховаться – но зрелище, конечно, не для слабонервных.  
  
Потом стало еще веселее – Дерек приволок скалящегося Скотта, эффектно навалял ему и пристегнул рядом с Джексоном. Стайлз пожалел, что не одолжил камеру у Мэтта, школьного фотографа-любителя. Смонтировал бы клип, выложил на youtube, обрел мировую славу…  
  
– Чего тебе? – мрачно спросил Дерек, появившись с левой стороны дома.  
  
– Заскучал, – Стайлз засунул руки в карманы. – Как успехи с якорем?  
  
– Никак. Долбоебы, – коротко ответил Дерек.  
  
– Иди нахрен! – заорал Джексон, так и не показавшись.  
  
Стайлз поморщился.  
  
– Может, я помогу?  
  
– Чем? – усмехнулся Дерек. – Попросишь Скотта поцарапать Джексону порш?  
  
– Скотт, ты сволочь! – прокричал Стайлз и обратился к Дереку. – Какого хера он тебе выболтал!  
  
– В стае нет секретов, – отрезал Дерек.  
  
– Неужели? – Стайлз подергал бровями и шагнул ближе. Взял Дерека за лямки майки, проехавшись большими пальцами по соскам, и притянул к себе, шепча ему в губы: – Никаких?  
  
Дерек отпихнул его – так, что Стайлз едва остался стоять на ногах. Решивший появиться в этот момент Скотт удивленно уставился на них обоих. Дерек раздраженно растер грудь, и Стайлз облизнулся. Вечером он снимет эту идиотскую майку, и тогда Дерек не станет ломаться.  
  
– Стайлз? – позвал Скотт.  
  
– Все нормально, – Стайлз махнул ему рукой, притоптывая на одном месте.  
  
– Не бывает у тебя нормально, – огрызнулся подошедший Джексон. Футболки у обоих были изорваны и перепачканы, царапины кровоточили.  
  
Работа Дерека.  
  
В Стайлзе всколыхнулась темная, с привкусом горечи и металла ревность.  
  
– Я самый нормальный из вас всех, – напомнил Стайлз. – А самый псих Дерек. Ты так и не закопал дядю, как полагается? Это стремно – засунуть его подпол! Да, я помню, собаки могут найти и разрыть свежую могилу, но…  
  
– С каких пор тебя касаются мои дела? – осведомился Дерек.  
  
Стайлзу было, что ответить. Например, «с тех самых, как мы с тобой трахаемся на регулярной основе». Но шокировать Скотта рано, а Джексон обойдется без подробностей.  
  
– Ты бы съебывал, – миролюбиво посоветовал Джексон, попытавшись пригладить почти оторванный рукав.  
  
Что выпендривается? Лидии здесь нет.  
  
– Вот еще! – Стайлз ткнул Дерека в плечо. – Не смотри на его хмурую рожу, на самом деле он от меня без ума.  
  
Радужка Дерека покраснела, показались клыки. Стайлз едва не поплыл: злой Дерек лишал его мозгов так же, как Дерек нежный.  
  
О'кей, его лишал мозгов любой Дерек. Неудача, блин.  
  
– Переодевайтесь, – Дерек обратился к бетам. – Стайлз, пойдем. Надо поговорить.  
  
«Хочешь, я останусь?» – одними губами спросил Скотт, притаившийся за спиной Дерека.  
  
Стайлз дал понять, что все в норме, и уселся на крыльцо, ожидая, пока Джексон, ворча, сменит одежду и заберет Скотта – после тренировок он подбрасывал его до дома. Парни уехали, Дерек подошел и пнул его по носку кеда.  
  
– Поднимай задницу.  
  
– Слишком грубо. Стайлз не встанет, – он пихнул Дерека лбом в бедро. Ноздри обжег терпкий мускусный запах.  
  
– _Не встанет_? – уточнил Дерек. Губы растянулись в пошлой ухмылке.  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз облизал губы и протянул руку, намереваясь расстегнуть Дереку ширинку. Он уже почти чувствовал тяжесть члена на своем языке, когда Дерек отклонился.  
  
– Я не шутил, правда надо поговорить, – Дерек подал ему ладонь.  
  
Стайлз схватился за нее и встал.  
  
– Что опять?  
  
– Я присмотрел новую бету. Даже двоих. Хочу знать, что ты о них думаешь.  
  
– Тебе что, мало Скотта и Джексона? И меня?  
  
– Думаешь, ты в стае? – Дерек остановился и пристально посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
– Думаю? – Стайлз поддернул молнию толстовки, застегиваясь до горла. – Я уверен, чувак.  
  
Дерек тут же взялся за собачку и медленно, глядя в глаза Стайлзу, расстегнул молнию до самого конца. Стайлз вздрогнул – холодный воздух забрался под теплую ткань, стало зябко.  
  
– Так кого ты выбрал себе в юные падаваны? И, Дерек, не хочешь притормозить, у тебя уже две беты без якоря!  
  
– Они научатся, – Дерек беззастенчиво залез ему под футболку и погладил пальцами бока и спину. – Парня и девчонку. Айзек Лейхи и Эрика Рейес.  
  
Стайлз присвистнул:  
  
– Гробокопатель и эпилептичка? Экзотично. Или тебя так заебал Джексон?  
  
– При чем тут Джексон?  
  
– Быть в одной стае с отбросами, чувак! – Стайлз закатил глаза и немного прогнулся – еще немного и Дерек доберется до его задницы. Что он полностью одобрял. – Джексон с трудом переносит компанию Скотта, а эти двое…  
  
– Значит, заодно поучу Джексона послушанию, – прищурился Дерек.  
  
– Так же, как меня? – насторожился Стайлз, вцепившись пальцами в предплечье.  
  
– Наручники твоего отца его бы не удержали, сам знаешь, – Дерек наклонился и уткнулся носом ему в шею, касаясь теплыми губами обнаженной кожи.  
  
У Стайлза пошла дрожь по телу.  
  
– Айзек не худший выбор. Я слышал в участке, как патрульные болтали между собой – кажется, его избивает отец. И держит в «черном теле». Но Айзек никогда не жалуется, он неплохо учится и…  
  
– Что? – вскинулся Дерек.  
  
– Он опасный чувак. С виду ангелок, но я бы поостерегся с ним связываться. Хорошее качество для волчонка?  
  
– Отличное, – успокоился Дерек, вернувшись к своему ленивому тисканью. Как игрушку жевал, шавка блохастая.  
  
– А еще он живет напротив Джексона. Блин, он на говно изойдет. Я сколько раз слышал, как он распинался, что такие соседи его позорят.  
  
– Сам же и сожрет свое говно, если будет возмущаться, – став альфой, Дерек перестал себя сдерживать. – Эрика?  
  
– Она упертая. Упрямая такая девчонка, – Стайлз царапнул голые плечи Дерека. – И ее бесит болезнь, ты легко ее уговоришь.  
  
– Я умею уламывать девчонок, – согласился Дерек.  
  
Стайлз вскинул колено, собираясь врезать, но Дерек надавил на бедро и заставил опустить ногу.  
  
– Давай, – сухо сказал Стайлз. – Обращай Эрику. По-моему, я ей нравился. Сделай из нее крутую девчонку, и Стайлз предложит Эрике место своей девушки.  
  
– Не предложит, – качнул головой Дерек. – Стайлз уже сам чья-то девушка.  
  
– Еще раз так меня назовешь, начну использовать девчачьи приемчики! Начнешь таскать мне шоколадки с цветами и мечтать, чтобы я тебе дал, – сообщил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек сладко стиснул его ягодицы.  
  
– Я возьму силой.  
  
– Я буду плакать и просить не поступать так со мной, – слова слетели с языка быстрее, чем Стайлз успел подумать.  
  
Глаза Дерека заинтересованно вспыхнули. Стайлз провел пальцем по щеке, рисуя дорожку слез. Дерек рассмеялся и чмокнул его рядом с ухом.  
  
– Приглядись к ним повнимательнее, – мирно попросил Дерек.  
  
– Пригляжусь, – Стайлз, дурачась, почесал его за ушком. – Славный ласковый Дерек?  
  
– Какой же ты идиот! – Дерек взял его за ремень джинсов и повел за собой в дом.  
  


  
  
Джексона, блядь, бесило все это. Он стащил шлем, швырнул его на лавку и кинул на пол клюшку.  
  
– Эй, осторожнее, сломаешь! – обеспокоился Маккол, подняв клюшку и прислонив ее к шкафчикам.  
  
– Не последняя, – рявкнул Джексон.  
  
– Нашему золотому мальчику плевать на вещи, ему всегда купят новую игрушку взамен испорченной, – лениво отозвался Лейхи.  
  
Джексон дернулся к нему, и Лейхи довольно сверкнул желтыми глазами. Скотт решительно встал между ними.  
  
– Хватит! Айзек!  
  
Лейхи притих. Этот лузер вечно смотрел в рот Макколу. А Маккол, конечно, с радостью «дружил» в ответ. Неужели Дерек не мог найти кого поприличнее? Спросил бы Джексона, у него нормальный круг общения. Без отстойников типа Лейхи.  
  
– Мы одна стая, – завел старую пластинку Маккол, проникновенно глядя на них обоих. – Мы должны держаться вместе!  
  
– Мы в одной раздевалке, куда ближе? – передразнил его Джексон. – Гринберг, что ты уши греешь? Чеши отсюда! И зайди к тренеру, он тебя звал!  
  
– Не звал он его! – возмутился Маккол.  
  
Лейхи вздохнул, слегка поджал губы и закатил глаза. О'кей, даже его бесила тупость Маккола.  
  
– А ты еще погромче про стаю при посторонних покричи, – предложил Джексон, снимая форму. – И Дерек сделает из тебя котлету. Ты видел, какой он в последнее время? Как приложит, никакая регенерация не спасает!  
  
– Мы тоже стали сильнее, это все тренировки, – авторитетно заявил Маккол, ужом вылезая из своей футболки. Джексон зацепился взглядом за его живот. Надо же, нормальный пресс.  
  
Лейхи перехватил его взгляд и насмешливо приподнял бровь. Будто намекал, что Джексон…  
  
Сука. Блондинистая кучерявая сука.  
  
У Джексона есть девчонка! То есть была, но, разумеется, они опять сойдутся. Когда Джексон простит Лидии ее выкрутасы. Джексон не какой-нибудь там пидор.  
  
– А давно Дерек натягивает Стайлза? – спросил Лейхи, тоже принимаясь раздеваться.  
  
– Что? – Маккол потерял свою кривую челюстью. Туда ей и дорога. – Айзек!  
  
– Они не трахаются, – с омерзением возразил Джексон.  
  
Наверное, Лейхи сам из _этих_. Все мысли об одном. Нет, Джексон нормально относился к геям – взять Дэнни, отличный парень, его лучший друг, никаких проблем.  
  
Тут дело в самом Лейхи.  
  
– У Стайлза засосы. А вчера он всю тренировку растирал запястья, я видел там следы от веревки. Поверьте, я знаю, как такие остаются, – Лейхи переступил через шорты. – И Дерек спускает ему любые шуточки.  
  
– Это все чушь, – не очень уверенно запротестовал Маккол.  
  
– А вы слышали, _о чем_ он шутит? Он зовет Дерека «сладкий». Вы что, ослепли оба? – Лейхи беззастенчиво стянул трусы, прихватил полотенце и пошел к душевой.  
  
– Да быть не может! – Маккол повернулся к Джексону, ища поддержки.  
  
Джексон бы с радостью с ним согласился, но что-то в словах Лейхи было. Стайлз реально зарывался при Дереке, тот рычал в ответ и не трогал. А если трогал…  
  
– Блядь, они точно ебутся, – процедил сквозь зубы Джексон.  
  
– О мой бог! – простонал Маккол.  
  
– Уверен, именно это Стайлз кричит ему в постели, – мстительно заявил Джексон, ненавидя Лейхи всей душой.  
  
Скотт толкнул его, проехался голой ладонью по груди Джексона, и они оба застыли. Лейхи выглянул из душевой.  
  
– Решили пойти по их стопам? Будете трахаться, позовите меня.  
  
– Что? – синхронно отреагировали они с Макколом.  
  
– Мы же стая, должны быть ближе. Скотт, ты сам говорил.  
  
Пиздец, ну пиздец!  
  
– Закрой рот, – пожелал ему Джексон, обходя Маккола по широкой дуге.  
  
А вдруг Дерек реально гей, и его укус тоже превратит их всех в геев? Джексон не может быть геем, его родители не раз поднимали тему жены и внуков. Он женится на красивой порядочной девушке, типа Лидии, и все будет только так. Лидия же реально классная, Джексон ее любит.  
  
– Не бери в голову, Айзек просто дразнит, – утешил его Маккол, раздевшись догола.  
  
Джексон сплюнул и пошел мыться, демонстративно отойдя к самому дальнему душу.  
  
Перед глазами стояла упругая задница Маккола, округлая, но по-мужски жесткая, и, почему-то, вечно приоткрытый, как у Беллы, рот Айзека.  
  


  
  
– Вы все едете в питомник? – Эрика надула пузырь и лопнула его. Белая резинка облепила ярко-красные губы.  
  
– В ветеринарную клинику, – Скотта немного пугала ее агрессивная сексуальность.  
  
С Эрикой только Стайлз вел себя легко и свободно. Но Стайлз со всеми такой. Без напрягов.  
  
– Втроем? – она поправила идеально завитый локон. От движения бюст качнулся, Скотт почувствовал себя загипнотизированным.  
  
– Закати сиськи и дай пройти, – привычно нагрубил Джексон.  
  
– Ты с них глаз не сводишь, милый! – поддела его Эрика.  
  
– У Лидии побольше будут, – прокомментировал Джексон.  
  
Скотт незаметно растер щеки. Они с Эллисон толком не успели добраться до второй базы. То есть Скотт немного потрогал, но как-то не до конца и наспех.  
  
– Да ты слепой, – обиделась Эрика.  
  
– Ну дай пощупать, сравню, – Джексон протянул руку, Эрика цапнула его, раздирая рубашку, Айзек оттащил Джексона за воротник.  
  
– Руки от меня убрал! – вывернулся Джексон.  
  
Скотт не понимал, что с ним творится. Вчера на тренировке вовсе как спятил. Дерек поставил их в спарринг, и Джексон отлично продумал атаку – Скотт, как ни старался, упустил преимущество. Джексон завалил его, уселся сверху, выкручивая руки (Скотт даже застонал от боли, кости прямо ломило!), а потом вдруг странно задышал, врезал ему по морде и слез.  
  
Стайлз, увидев все это, начал ржать и полез шептаться к Дереку. Эрика заухмылялась, а Айзек только двинул бровями. И никто ничего не объяснил, хотя Скотт после тренировки подошел к Дереку. Но тот его вежливо послал – сказал спросить у самого Джексона.  
  
– Вы чокнутые все, – Эрика наморщила нос.  
  
– Ты можешь поехать с нами, – поспешил предложить Скотт.  
  
– Ты его порш видел? – съязвила она. – Там места нет, а я не хочу ехать у кого-то из вас на коленках.  
  
– Я бы тебя не пустил в свою машину!  
  
– Эй, что здесь происходит? – Стайлз протиснулся в середину.  
  
– Я пытаюсь уехать на работу, – пожаловался Скотт. – Блин, я уже опаздываю! Джексон, ты подбросишь или нет?  
  
– Подбросит, – неожиданно уверенно распорядился Стайлз. – Айзек, Эрика, пойдемте. Оставим их одних.  
  
– Стилински! – Джексон покраснел и гневно нахмурился. – Твои намеки…  
  
– Да какие намеки, чувак, ты о чем? – перебил его Стайлз. – Развлекайтесь.  
  
– Увидимся! – Скотт оставил попытки понять, что происходит. Да и все его мысли были заняты Дитоном и грядущим опозданием.  
  
Злющий Джексон проигнорировал нестройное «пока, Уиттмор» и, подхватив Скотта за предплечье, – как обычно таскал Лидию – направился к машине.  
  


  
  
– Маккол, зачем ты здесь работаешь? – Джексон прошелся мимо клеток. – Давай, ты будешь мыть мне порш. Я тебе, так и быть, отстегну сотню-другую в месяц.  
  
– Потому что мне здесь нравится, – Скотт давно не обижался на Джексона. Он открыл замок клетки и потрепал за ухом бульдога с большими влажными глазами – тот восстанавливался после операции. Завтра его заберет хозяйка.  
  
– Лузер, – припечатал Джексон, уставившись на тонко затявкавшего пекинеса.  
  
– Ты ей понравился, – сказал Скотт, подойдя к Джексону поближе. – Хочешь, покажу одну штуку?  
  
– Какую? – насторожился Джексон.  
  
– Кое-что, чему Дерек тебя не учил, – Скотт подмигнул ему, осторожно вытащил пекинеса – Минни – и отнес на стол к Дитону. Собачка мелко дрожала. – Положи руку ей на живот.  
Джексон, посомневавшись, устроил ладонь на гладкой шкурке и нахмурился.  
  
– Она…  
  
– Просто сосредоточься, – посоветовал Скотт, внимательно наблюдая. Он все равно не знал, как объяснить. Ему тогда помог инстинкт.  
  
Джексон сильнее свел брови, напрягся – и вены на предплечье взбухли черным.  
  
– Что это? Как я… Маккол!  
  
– Ты забрал у нее боль, – пояснил Скотт, улыбаясь. – Круто, да? Я первый раз чуть не расплакался.  
  
– Нюня, – пробормотал Джексон. Он выглядел как обычно, но Скотт улавливал своим обострившимся чутьем, что Джексон только пытается быть невозмутимым.  
  
Они молча стояли, Минни расслабленно лизала Джексону пальцы. Зазвонивший телефон заставил их всех дернуться.  
  
– Сними, – приказал Джексон.  
  
– На автоответчик запишется, – отмахнулся Скотт. – Я путаю, когда передаю сообщения. Раз Дитона нет, пусть лучше так.  
  
Джексон презрительно хмыкнул.  
  
Раздался сигнал, и за ним последовал мужской голос.  
  
«Алан, это Бобби. Не смог выловить тебя по мобильнику, ты в порядке, дружище? В любом случае, перезвони мне. Было еще одно знамение, парни волнуются. Я хочу убедиться, что с этим твоим парнишкой, Стилински, все в порядке. Ты знаешь охотников, они ребята нервные, ждать долго не будут».  
  
– Что за херня? – Джексон отлично выразил эмоции Скотта.  
  
Он бы понял, если бы неизвестный Бобби связывал охотников и оборотней, но Стайлз? Причем тут Стайлз?  
  
Джексон вытащил телефон и стал жать на кнопки.  
  
– Кому ты звонишь? – встрепенулся Скотт.  
  
– Нашему альфе. Дереку, – Джексон сбился и начал заново. – Стайлз в стае, он его парень, кому мне еще звонить?  
  
– Подожди! – Скотт ловко вырвал телефон из руки и сбросил цифры. – Сначала мы должны сами во всем разобраться!  
  
– Это не наше дело, Скотт, – запротестовал Джексон. – Стайлз…  
  
– Мой друг! А Дитон мой босс! А у Дерека есть дурацкая привычка бить и только потом задавать вопросы! – Скотт замотал головой. – Нет.  
  
Он сунул телефон Джексона в задний карман джинсов, подхватил беспокойно скулящую Минни и отнес ее обратно. Он успел запереть клетку, когда Джексон, развернув его, взялся за ткань футболки и встряхнул Скотта.  
  
– Отдай.  
  
– Нет! – Скотт даже оскалился на всякий случай. Собаки дружно притихли, кошки яростно зашипели.  
  
– Это мой телефон, Маккол! Отдай. Его. Мне.  
  
Джексон тоже обратился, сверкая яркими голубыми глазами. Скотт тихо зарычал, Джексон ответил тем же и попытался вытащить телефон сам. Он промахнулся, вместо кармана его пальцы сомкнулись на ягодице, и Скотт неожиданно вздрогнул всем телом от необычного ощущения. Джексон притих, когти проскребли по ткани еще раз. Скотт приоткрыл рот, собираясь оскалиться и спугнуть Джексона – им сейчас во многом управлял волк. Но Джексон не отпрянул, напротив – он качнулся вперед и лизнул Скотта в губы.  
  
И сжал плотнее ягодицу. У Скотта внутри что-то сместилось, ему даже почудился чвакающий влажный звук – будто его мозг размягчился и свалился ему в штаны. Джексон, заворчав на уговаривающей, ласковой нотке, полез опять. Облапал двумя руками зад, куснул за нижнюю губу, залез языком в рот и прижался, втискивая Скотта спиной в стену.  
  
Бульдог завыл, колли возбужденно и быстро застучала хвостом, кошки, наконец, замолчали. Скотт, медленно соображая, что делает, опустил руку, нашел ширинку Джексона и сжал его член, холодея от ужаса – тот был твердым и напряженным.  
  
Джексон оторвался от его губ, выдохнул через рот и уставился на Скотта человеческими, круглыми от удивления глазами. Впрочем, там было не только удивление. Скотт видел, как Джексон растерянно моргает, как дергаются светлые на кончиках ресницы. И это расслабляло. Джексон был из его стаи, все нормально.  
  
Если Стайлз занимается такими вещами, то и Скотт может попробовать.  
  
– Айзека не хватает, – шепнул Скотт.  
  
– Что? – у Джексона поменялся цвет радужки.  
  
– Мы же обещали его позвать, если вдруг… Мы же… да?  
  
Джексон стиснул губы и сердито рванул джинсы Скотта вниз. Хорошо, что они были разношенные, слезли так, вместе с трусами. Только по члену больно проехались.  
  
– Лейхи обойдется, – ревниво сказал Джексон, уверенно погладив член Скотта по всей длине.  
  
– На этот раз точно, – согласился Скотт, гораздо аккуратнее расправляясь с ширинкой Джексона.  
  
Он потер пальцем влажную на кончике головку, Джексон зашипел и нагнулся к шее Скотта, смыкая на коже зубы.  
  
Черт, как круто! Эллисон так не делала. Она иногда в шутку кусалась, но совсем в шутку, а Джексон действительно стремился добраться до мяса, вгрызться, и Скотта это вставляло. Сильно вставляло.  
  
Вот почему Стайлз так тащится от «игрушек» и их с Дереком развлечений. Теперь Скотт понимал, надо будет потом еще раз поговорить про… всякое.  
  
Джексон продолжал дрочить ему – без нежности, будто хотел сделать Скотту больно. И ему удавалось, Скотт дрожал под прикосновениями, не понимая, то ли ему толкнуться в чужой кулак, то ли отпрянуть. Хотя сбежать бы все равно не получилось, Джексон на него давил телом, не пуская, держал зубами и так порыкивал, что Скотт бы его все равно не бросил. Кроме того, прикасаться к чужому члену – теплому, влажному, нежному на ощупь – оказалось приятно.  
  
Скотт прочистил горло, свободной рукой взял Джексона за волосы и потащил наверх, к своему рту.  
  
– Давай поцелуемся? – попросил он, немного смущаясь.  
  
Джексон состроил гримасу, скривился и прижался губами ко рту Скотта.  
  
Очень вовремя. Дрочка приближалась к логическому концу – яйца Скотта начало распирать, бедра затряслись, и он кончил Джексону в руку. Тот оторвался от его губ, – все равно Скотт не мог целоваться, только тихо стонать – опустил взгляд, рассматривая потеки спермы на руке, и Скотт вывернул запястье, проезжаясь по стволу Джексона. Тот охнул, выругался, зажмурился – и спустил.  
  
Минни зашлась заливистым лаем.  
  
– Ты точно ей понравился, – Скотт откинулся назад и ударился затылком о стенку.  
  
Джексон пожал плечами, вытер пальцы приготовленной для собак пеленкой и вытащил все-таки мобильник из заднего кармана Скотта.  
  
– Дождемся твоего босса и сами у него все выспросим.  
  
– Идет, – кивнул Скотт, тоже воспользовавшись пеленкой. Он промокнул член, вернул на место джинсы с бельем и перевел дух.  
  
Не складывался у него сегодня рабочий день.  
  


  
  
– Вы собираетесь тут жить?  
  
– Ты собираешься стоять здесь вечно?  
  
Пат, иначе и не назовешь. Дерек прошелся вдоль не пускавшего его барьера и оскалился. Дитон скрестил руки. Одному из них не войти, другому – не выйти.  
  
– О каких охотниках идет речь? – попробовал Дерек.  
  
Гнев внутри разгорался, привычно затапливая жидкой яростью вены и артерии. На этот раз угрожали _Стайлзу_ , и этого Дерек не мог стерпеть. Он понимал ненависть в сторону его собственного вида. Оборотни были хищниками, оборотням было что противопоставить охотникам – скорость, ловкость, сила, регенерация. Но какого черта они лезут к человеку?  
  
– Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, – вернулся к прежней версии Дитон.  
  
– Скотт и Джексон слышали, что сказал охотник. Бобби, – Дерек выплюнул имя. – Клянусь богом, если кто-нибудь причинит вред…  
  
– Угрозы? Как мило, – Морелл появилась из-за спины Дитона.  
  
Судя по выражению лица ветеринара, ее присутствие оказалось сюрпризом не только для Дерека.  
  
– Не стоило, – заметил Дитон.  
  
– Позволь мне самой решить, – возразила Морелл, вскидывая пистолет.  
  
Двадцать второй калибр, если там аконит – Дереку придется туго.  
  
– Отлично, – Стайлз вошел, хлопнув дверью. – О, мисс мой школьный психолог? Мисс Морелл, если вы сейчас выстрелите в моего парня, я точно заработаю себе травму! Вы что, хотите взять дополнительные часы? Оригинальный метод.  
  
– Стайлз! – Дерек схватил его за плечо и запихнул себе за спину.  
  
Спрашивать, что здесь забыл этот идиот, бесполезно, Дерек знал по опыту.  
  
– Что – Стайлз? У вас тут вечеринка, я тоже хочу поучаствовать!  
  
– Парню? – переспросила Морелл, склонив голову набок. – Алан, твой безумный план сработал?  
  
– Какой еще план? – Стайлз попытался отпихнуть Дерека.  
  
Пришлось забыть про Морелл с пистолетом. Дерек повернулся к ней спиной, хотя инстинкты яростно протестовали, и вжал Стайлза в стену.  
  
– Ты можешь не рыпаться?  
  
– Не могу! – Стайлз обмяк в его руках. – Чувак, мне позвонил Скотт! Я бы решил, что он бухой, но он не способен напиться. Ты бы слышал, что он нес! Сначала он сказал, что взял с меня пример и трахнулся с Джексоном.  
  
– ЧТО? – Дерек, не сдержавшись, встряхнул Стайлза за грудки.  
  
– Блин, тихо ты! – Стайлз облизнулся и схватился за воротник куртки Дерека. – Не тупи, сладкий! Он трахнулся с Джексоном, потому что я сплю с тобой.  
  
Дерек моргнул. Связи он не видел никакой. Нет, он замечал за Джексоном тягу к Скотту, но они оба с приветом, так что Дерек не удивлялся.  
  
– Это Скотт, – торопливо забормотал Стайлз. – Неважно. А потом он стал втирать про охотников, которые идут за мной, – кстати, какая чушь! – и признался, что они растрепали все тебе, а ты, конечно, поехал разбираться.  
  
– А ты что ожидал? Что я останусь помогать Эрике с ее курсами вязания? – раздражение потихоньку спадало.  
  
– Нет. Но на тебя наставлена пушка, мне не нравится такое положение вещей! – горячо возразил Стайлз. – Да уберите вы этот чертов пистолет!  
  
Морелл приподняла красиво подкрашенную бровь и пропустила вмешательство Дитона. Тот ловко разоружил ее, ударив по кисти и выбив оружие из рук.  
  
– Алан!  
  
– Хватит!  
  
Дитон подошел к запертой стойке, помогавшей держать барьер, и распахнул ее.  
  
– Проходите. Нам надо поговорить.  
  
На этот раз Стайлз не рвался вперед. Дерек принюхался, подозрительно осмотрел Дитона и его подружку и положил ладонь Стайлзу на плечо. Тот, успокаивая, потерся об нее щекой, и Дерек растерял остатки злости.  
  
И как Стайлзу удалось столь быстро приучить его к нежностям?  
  
– Пойдем, – Стайлз взял Дерека за запястье и потащил за собой. Они вошли в кабинет, где Дитон обычно осматривал своих четвероногих пациентов. Морелл молча опустилась на стул у стены, красиво сложив руки на коленях. Дитон встал к столу, Дерек занял позицию напротив. Стайлз держался рядом.  
  
– Это долгая история, – предупредил Дитон и, вздохнув, принялся рассказывать.  
  


  
  
– Дерек! – голос Стайлза доносился как сквозь вату. – Дерек, прекрати!  
  
В голосе послышалась паника, едва не слезы, и Дерек с трудом вернулся в человеческую личину. Стол Дитона покорежило. Дерек увидел смятый угол, кривые борозды от когтей и почувствовал мерзкий сладковатый душок.  
  
Сучка Морелл не ограничилась одним пистолетом. Сплющенная пуля валялась на полу, из разорвавшегося металлического брюшка высыпался синеватый порошок.  
  
Дитон с посеревшим лицом вытирал пошедшую носом кровь. Морелл валялась без сознания.  
  
– Это ты сделал? – спросил Дерек, дотрагиваясь до Стайлза.  
  
– Вроде как… да, – Стайлз привалился лбом к его плечу и быстро задышал.  
  
Дерек обнял Стайлзаза талию и посмотрел поверх его макушки на Дитона. Тот указал на дверь и поднял вверх ладони.  
  
«Я вас не трону. Уходите».  
  
Они прошли мимо джипа – потом Дерек его пригонит. Стайлз свалился на пассажирское сидение и закрыл лицо руками. Дерек тяжело взялся за руль, включил задний ход и вывел машину на дорогу.  
  
Он остановился посреди леса, заглушил мотор и уставился на темные силуэты деревьев.  
  
– Поговорим? – вместо нормальной речи получилось какое-то карканье.  
  
– О чем? – Стайлз дернул ремень безопасности, выругался – замок заело – и вылез из машины.  
  
Дерек последовал его примеру.  
  
Стайлз стоял, опираясь на капот. Голова опущена, плечи напряжены – вот-вот сорвется. Дерек отлично понимал его чувства. Внутри бурлила такая злоба, что он мог бы напитать ей весь мир.  
  
Как суперзлодей из комиксов.  
  
– Как все произошло? У Дитона? – спросил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз выпрямился и посмотрел на него. Растерянно и виновато. Отвернулся, поковырял носком кеда землю, сглотнул и облизнул губы.  
  
Нервничал.  
  
– Стайлз?..  
  
– Тебя сорвало, когда Дитон закончил говорить про Лору, – Стайлз помялся. – Ну, про его безумный план – выманить сюда альфу, чтобы…  
  
– Чтобы обезопасить город от потенциального демона, – закончил Дерек. – Меня сорвало и?  
  
– Все случилось очень быстро, – Стайлз засунул руки в карманы, оттягивая толстовку вниз. Смотреть в глаза Дереку он упорно избегал. – Ты обратился, зарычал. Уставился на Дитона, челюстью лязгнул, помнишь, ну так, по-собачьи, я тебя еще дразню всегда? Морелл вытащила пушку, Дитон отступил назад, ты схватился за стол, пытаясь его достать, и она выстрелила.  
  
– Выстрелила?  
  
Дерек отлично помнил валявшуюся на полу пулю.  
  
– Угу, – Стайлз вытащил одну ладонь и, психуя, провел ею по затылку. – А я… Это было так стремно, Дерек!  
  
Все, достаточно. Дерек обошел капот Камаро, взял Стайлза за грудки и потащил к себе, обнимая. Тот успокоено вцепился в него, вжался, обвился вокруг и зашептал.  
  
– Я словно не я оказался. Стало холодно, будто меня в открытый космос выперли без скафандра. В голове ясно, хоть летай. Говорят, если наркоты нажраться, так бывает – все четко, по полочкам, все видишь и понимаешь. И эта пуля… она летела так медленно, Дерек! Я мог поймать ее пальцами, если бы захотел! Но я просто поднял руку, и ее расплющило о воздух. У Дитона потекла кровь, медленно-медленно, как в боевиках во время драк. А Морелл вскрикнула и потеряла сознание. И тут меня отпустило. Я пришел в себя, а ты рычишь, не слышишь меня, и стало так страшно и одиноко – как когда мама умерла.  
  
Дерек забрался ладонями под футболку Стайлза и растер ему спину. Не заигрывая, а утешая.  
  
– Ее убили. Твою мать, – Дерек поцеловал Стайлза в висок. – Ты хочешь отомстить?  
  
– Кому? – невесело рассмеялся Стайлз. – Тот демон мертв, а другие… Что бы ни говорил Дитон, у меня нет никакого желания делать карьеру в аду. Меня устраивает быть Стайлзом.  
  
– Как выяснилось, быть просто Стайлзом уже не удастся, – возразил Дерек, пытаясь уложить в голове информацию.  
  
– Удастся. Если у нас… – Стайлз оторвался от его воротника, который, к слову, успел слегка обслюнявить, и жестко закончил. – Если у нас _серьезно_.  
  
У Дерека дернулся уголок рта. Он куснул себя за щеку, сдерживая смех, и понял, что ничего не выйдет. Он расхохотался, откинув голову назад – сам слыша в своем смехе истерику. Стайлз пнул его по ноге.  
  
– Ты! Блин, Дерек…  
  
– Прости, – Дерек вытер костяшками выступившие на глазах слезы. – Только что Дитон запугивал нас, как ты силен, как можешь однажды превратиться чуть ли не в антихриста, а теперь у тебя подростковые рефлексии. Это смешно, Стайлз. Реально, очень смешно.  
  
Стайлз юмора не оценил. Он завертелся, выбираясь из хватки Дерека. Тот не пустил.  
  
– У нас серьезно, Стайлз! – Дерек легко царапнул его бок. – У нас серьезно, и то, о чем предупреждал Дитон, уже _есть_. Я не знал, что и думать, а теперь все ясно. Ты – сильный полудемон, связавшийся с моей стаей. И мы… мы забираем твою силу себе, чтобы улучшить собственные навыки.  
  
Губы Стайлза дрогнули в улыбке.  
  
– Отсасываете у меня. Вся твоя стая, Дерек. Вы все у меня отсасываете. Даже _Джексон_!  
  
– Рискни ему это сказать, – улыбнулся Дерек. – Впрочем, когда он поймет, что получает… он будет готов и так встать перед тобой на колени.  
  
– Ты бы мне разрешил?  
  
– Ни за что, – качнул головой Дерек. – Демон ты или не демон, этот кусочек принадлежит мне.  
  
Он хлопнул его по заднице, Стайлз нарочито надулся и довольно блеснул глазами. Дурачиться было легче, чем обсуждать происходившее всерьез.  
  
Дитон, узнав о природе Стайлза, заманил сюда Лору, в надежде, что они «смогут подружиться». Но Лору убил Питер, а Дерек расправился с ним.  
  
Если бы они со Стайлзом не сошлись…  
  
Если бы их неловкие заигрывания так и остались обычным флиртом…  
  
Если бы Стайлз не стал членом стаи…  
  
Дерек оскалился, не в силах сопротивляться инстинкту. Дитон собирался убить Стайлза. Но теперь он не посмеет его тронуть. Стайлз принадлежит стае Дерека. Стайлз сделает каждого из ее членов сильным. Беты получат мощь, сравнимую с мощью альфы. Сам Дерек – нечто большее.  
  
Стайлз останется человеком, как и хочет. Его демоническую сущность поглотят и разделят.  
  
Как они делят ее сейчас.  
  
– А если за мной придут охотники? Если я правда начну вести себя как демон? Если я стану бездушным созданием ада, которое убивает ради развлечения? Если…  
  
– Тихо, – рявкнул Дерек. – Я уже говорил это как-то Скотту. Мы – ты и я – мы можем быть хищниками. Опасными тварями. Но становиться убийцами или нет – наш собственный выбор.  
  
Стайлз кивнул. Он свел вместе брови, потоптался, постучал своим коленом о колено Дерека и взглянул на него.  
  
– Мне пиздец как херово. Лучше бы я не знал всей это хрени.  
  
– Не полез бы за мной – не узнал бы, – не удержался Дерек.  
  
– И тебя бы пришили. И вот тогда во мне бы точно проснулся демон, и я разнес к чертям всех этих охотников.  
  
– Моя девушка та еще стерва? – спросил Дерек, обхватывая лицо Стайлза ладонями.  
  
– Твоя девушка однажды надерет тебе зад, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Или выебет тебя, чтобы не зазнавался.  
  
– Если ее это успокоит, я готов пойти на жертвы, – усмехнулся Дерек. – Стайлз, поехали. Я отвезу тебя домой и… думаю, есть кое-что, о чем тебе следует знать.  
  


  
  
Красное пятно уверенно мелькало между деревьями. Айзек оскалился, провожая его взглядом. Инстинкты обострились, его тянуло поближе к тому, кого волк поначалу посчитал добычей, самым сладким лакомством – лакомством, которое Айзеку было не по зубам. Дерек прогнал его в то, самое первое, полнолуние, заявив права на Стайлза. Айзек смирился.  
  
Он поискал глазами Эрику и клыкасто улыбнулся ей. Та вернула оскал и застыла, готовая в любой момент сорваться в бег. Но пока было рано.  
  
Стайлз вынырнул на поляну, оставив за собой кривые темные стволы. Он шагал неторопливо, двигался свободно и беззаботно. Айзек перестал дышать.  
  
Шаг, другой, третий – кроссовки с тихим шуршанием приминали траву, мелкие камешки терлись друг о друга, воздух пропитался запахом Стайлза – таблетки, шоколад, кондиционер для белья, хвойный гель для душа, бензин, Дерек.  
  
 _Дерек_. У Айзека встала дыбом шерсть. Он чувствовал своего альфу.  
  
Стайлз добрался до середины поляны и остановился. Из леса темными тенями метнулось пять фигур. Они окружили его, как призраки, рассредоточились, загоняя подобно волкам – стаей. Почти бесшумно щелкнули когти, пять горящих красным взглядов скрестились на Стайлзе. Как лазерные прицелы винтовок.  
  
– Привет, – Стайлз махнул рукой и качнулся с пятки на носок.  
  
Лидер улыбнулся, пришлые альфы зарычали.  
  
Стайлз приподнял брови. В глубине теплых карих глаз заплясала черная дымка, завилась тонким, игрушечным торнадо.  
  
Айзек задрожал. Он вытянул морду, принюхался и уставился на своего альфу. Дерек хищно обнажил зубы, заметив его внимание. Айзек увидел и остальных. Скотта и Джексона, расположившихся на другой стороне поляны. Эрику, страхующую его сбоку и уже наметившую себе цель. Все в сборе.  
  
И их источник силы прямо под носом. Альфам-чужакам ничего не достанется – этот демон танцует с другой стаей. Их стаей.  
  
– Зря вы сюда пришли, – сказал Стайлз.  
  
Радужка прояснилась, засияла чистым медом пополам с солнцем. Сила до капли впиталась в тех, кому Стайлз пожелал ее отдать. Айзек вздохнул полной грудью, расправил плечи и услышал раскатистый угрожающий вой своего вожака. Дерека.  
  
Звук еще вибрировал, щекоча кости, когда стаи безмолвно схлестнулись – чтобы заключить Стайлза в круг из капель крови и дерущихся тел.  
  
Круг, из которого суждено встать новой стае альф.  
  


  
  
Стайлз отошел в сторону, наблюдая за сварой, и улыбнулся. Он знал, чем все кончится – дар оказалось так просто развивать, подпитываясь от звериной мощи оборотней. А Дитон никогда не узнает о его уроках – это Стайлз тоже теперь знал наверняка.  
  
Скоро в Бикон-Хиллз не останется ни одного охотника. Им с Дереком не помешает пожить полтора года спокойной, счастливой жизнью.  
  
А потом Стайлзу исполнится восемнадцать, и он подумает, что делать дальше.  
  



End file.
